vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is a fighting game developed by Capcom and Eighting and published by Capcom. It is the third installment in the ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series. It was released in 2011 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It has been announced that an upgraded version of the game, in similar vein to Street Fighter IV and Super Street Fighter IV, will be released in November 2011. The upgrade will showcase twelve new characters, six for each side, new stages and new features. The upgrade is known as Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Plot Doctor Doom assembled the greatest villains from the Marvel and Capcom universes. He has joined forces with Albert Wesker to conquer both. However, this awakens a great and powerful threat known as Galactus that could potentially destroy both universes. The heroes of both universes to stop this threat. Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is a fast-paced fighting game where players pick a team of three characters from both the Marvel and Capcom universes. Players can only move on a two-dimensional plane, despite the three-dimensional models and backgrounds. The aim of the game is for one team to defeat the other team by using attacks and special maneuvers, such as Hyper Combos, Snap Backs and Team Aerial Combos. Joystick movement and button combos are used to attack, however, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 comes with a new "Simple Mode", where button layout is mapped for easier access to Hyper Combos and Snap Backs. Marvel vs. Capcom 3 features online play, where players can either play in rotation against eight other players or join a game with a single other player. For lobbies consisting of two or more players, players can create a new lobby to invite other players or unassociated players to join, or join another existing lobby. Downloadable Content Capcom has released two new characters, however, events and Shadow Battles, computer-controlled players with fighting styles similar to that of the Capcom team and tournament fighters, are updated regularly. * Costume Pack - The Costume Pack adds one new costume to six fighters: Ryu, Dante, Chris Redfield, Captain America, Iron Man and Thor. Ryu's costume resembles his Street Fighter appearance, Dante's costume resembles his appearance when attempting to replicate the Dark Knight Sparda's human form, Chris Redfield's costume resembles his appearance in Resident Evil, Captain America's costume is based upon the current Captain America's costume in the comics, Iron Man's costume is based upon Stark's Iron Patriot design and, finally, Thor's costume is based upon his classic costume appearance. * Additional Character: Jill - Jill Valentine, based upon her Resident Evil 5 appearance, is an agile fighter and joins the Capcom side. * Additional Character: Shuma-Gorath - Shuma-Gorath, the Old One and frequent foe to Doctor Strange, is added to the roster, joining the Marvel side. Reception Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds has been generally positive, with Metacritic scores of 85 and 86 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions respectively and GameRankings aggregrate scores of 87% for both versions. Gamemaster gave the game a score of 90%, calling it "the most explosive, OTT, fan-pleasing 2D fighting game the world's ever seen." GamesRadar gave the game 9/10, calling it a worthy successor to Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. 1UP.com gave the game an A- rank, calling it "sometimes cheap and overpowered, but way more fun than Super Street Fighter IV." Edge gave the game 7/10, saying "the lack of meaningful rewards suggest Capcom may be banking on the ever-alluring money pit of DLC to bolster sales." Category:Games released in 2011 Category:Games that are rated T Category:Games released on the Xbox 360 Category:Games released on the PlayStation 3